El legado de Star Fox
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Oneshot padre-e-hijo de Fox y Marcus McCloud. Basado en el segundo final de Star Fox Command


**El Legado de Star Fox**

**Por Fox McCloude**

Disclaimer: Star Fox y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

*Spoilers*: Este fic toma como base el final "_Good-bye, Fox_" de Star Fox Command. El equipo Star Fox se disuelve, Fox y Krystal se casan y tienen un hijo llamado Marcus, quien eventualmente al crecer se convierte en el líder de un nuevo equipo Star Fox. Esto es mi versión de lo que podría ser antes que Marcus parta a la academia para comenzar su entrenamiento.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Corneria City…_

Era casi media noche, y Marcus no podía dormir. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, poniéndose en distintas posiciones, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era inútil. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Al día siguiente se suponía que partiría rumbo a la Academia de Vuelo para comenzar su entrenamiento como piloto. Tenía la sensación de que debería estar ansioso, emocionado… pero por alguna razón no era así.

Ser el hijo del legendario Fox McCloud, quien considerado en todo el sistema Lylat como un gran héroe, no era nada sencillo. Desde muy pequeño, Marcus siempre sintió una gran admiración por su padre, deseando cada día llegar a ser como él. Y como era de suponerse, Marcus pronto tomó interés en aprender a pilotear, como lo hicieran su padre, y su abuelo en su momento.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él comenzaba a hacerlo sentir dudas. Según le habían contado, su padre había continuado con el equipo Star Fox después de que desapareció su abuelo, James McCloud. Nunca se supo realmente que fue de él, pero llevaba tantos años desaparecido, que se le consideró oficialmente "perdido en acción". Junto al resto de sus compañeros, Fox se convirtió en un piloto legendario, y ahora sus hazañas por haber traído la tranquilidad al sistema Lylat más de una vez eran conocidas por todos. Marcus sentía que su padre le estaba dejando un gran legado, y que era su responsabilidad mantenerlo vivo.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿realmente eso era lo que quería hacer? Era cierto que solo tenía 14 años, y sin embargo ya estaba tratando de decidir cual quería que fuese su camino en la vida. Seguro, había descubierto que le encantaba volar, cuando su padre lo llevaba consigo en su Arwing, el caza que usara durante sus días en el escuadrón Star Fox. Marcus siempre decía que quería aprender a pilotear para algún día hacerlo por sí mismo, y siempre se alegraba cuando su padre le mostraba esa sonrisa mientras le decía "Seguro que me enorgullecerás".

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Marcus finalmente decidió pararse de su cama. Tras salir de su cuarto, se dirigió hacia el balcón del apartamento. Se encontraban al menos unos 50 pisos arriba, en uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad. Marcus se quedó estático por varios minutos, mirando la vista panorámica, mientras los vientos de la noche acariciaban su cara. Era muy relajante, le encantaba hacer eso cada vez que se sentía tenso.

- ¿Sin poder dormir? –

- ¡Gah! – Marcus se sorprendió al oír una voz a sus espaldas, volteó de golpe y vio a su padre. Traía puesta una bata de dormir verde, y sostenía una taza humeante. – Papá, no me asustes así. –

- Lo siento. Pero estas no son horas de que estés en el balcón. Podrías pescar un resfriado. -

- *Suspiro*, sí bueno, pero es que no podía dormir… tengo mucho en qué pensar… -

- ¿Mucho en qué pensar? – preguntó Fox. – ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -

- Hmm… supongo que me vendría bien. –

- Vamos a la cocina, preparé chocolate si quieres. –

- Suena bien. -

Marcus siguió a su padre de regreso al interior del apartamento, se dirigieron a la cocina. Marcus tomó asiento, mientras Fox le servía una taza de chocolate. El joven zorro de pelaje azul lo sopló un poco antes de tomar un sorbo, y fue en ese momento que Fox tomó la palabra.

- Y bien hijo, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? -

- Bueno… mañana partiré a la academia. Estoy… un poco nervioso. – dijo Marcus.

- Eso es normal. También me sentí así en mi momento. – dijo Fox. – Nos pasa a todos. –

- Sí, supongo… - dijo Marcus con algo de desgano. Dejó la taza por un momento en la mesa, y miró a su padre fijamente unos segundos antes de decirle algo que quería desde hacía tiempo. – Papá… ¿puedes contarme un poco como eran las cosas cuando estabas en Star Fox? Tú y Mamá no hablan mucho de eso. -

- ¿Mis días en Star Fox? – Fox miró hacia arriba, recordando. – Sí, el equipo Star Fox fue una parte muy importante de mi vida. Muchos buenos recuerdos… y otros no tanto. Pero bueno, creo que ya tienes edad para que te lo cuente. ¿Qué quieres saber? -

- ¿Es cierto que mi abuelo fue quién lo inició? – preguntó Marcus.

- Sí. Mi padre, James McCloud, fue el mejor piloto que haya habido en este planeta jamás. Desde muy pequeño, siempre quise ser como él. Cuando fundó el equipo Star Fox, le prometí que algún día, cuando yo también fuese un gran piloto, volaría junto a él… *suspiro*, es una pena que nunca pude cumplir esa promesa. -

- ¿Qué pasó con él? –

En respuesta, Fox señaló una foto colgada en la pared, donde estaban James y Peppy Hare. Bajo el vidrio del marco se podía ver que el lado izquierdo había sido arrancado.

- ¿Sabes por qué está arrancado un pedazo de esa fotografía? – preguntó Fox. – El equipo Star Fox original estaba integrado por mi padre, Peppy Hare… y Pigma Dengar. – El semblante de Fox cambió ligeramente al pronunciar el último nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Marcus. – En el pedazo que falta, estaba Pigma. Él fue el responsable de lo que le sucedió a mi padre. -

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Marcus.

- Cuando se unió al equipo Star Fox, solo lo hizo por el dinero. – explicó Fox. – Cuando Andross le ofreció más… no se lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiar de bando. -

- ¿Se vendió? Vaya, qué rastrero. -

- Los guió hacia una emboscada en Venom. – prosiguió Fox. – No sé todos los detalles, pero Peppy me dijo que mi padre se quedó atrás para que él pudiera escapar. Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido... no tienes idea de lo furioso que estaba. Lo único que quería era vengarme del tipo que me arrebató a mi padre. Mi padre era mi única familia, todo lo que me quedaba… sentí que me había quedado solo en el mundo. Esa fue en parte la razón por la cuál inicié un nuevo equipo Star Fox, al menos al principio. -

- ¿Al principio? -

- Tenía más o menos tu edad entonces. Mi única motivación era hacer pagar a Andross y Pigma por lo que le hicieron a mi padre. - Fox se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. – Pero con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron. Comencé a tomarle aprecio a mis compañeros. Se convirtieron en una especie de segunda familia para mí, y me ayudaron a superar lo de mi padre. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta… el equipo Star Fox era el legado que me había dejado, así que decidí mantenerlo vivo, en su memoria. En lugar de aferrarme al odio y la venganza, decidí continuar donde mi padre se quedó. Eso era más importante, y se convirtió en mi motivación en la vida. -

Continuar donde su padre se quedó. Eso era precisamente lo que le inquietaba. Fox había continuado el legado de su padre, y se preguntaba si esperaba que él, su hijo, hiciera lo mismo. Quería decírselo, pero no encontraba como. En lugar de eso, le hizo la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

- Y… si era tan importante… ¿por qué lo dejaste? -

- Bueno… algunas cosas tienes que cambiar de vez en cuando. – dijo Fox. – Tu madre y yo… tuvimos algunos momentos de tensión a causa de eso. Había otras cosas a las que debería haberme dedicado. Hay quienes dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Casi perdí una vez a tu madre, y eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que era momento de pasar página en mi vida. -

- ¿Pasar página? -

- Cuando tú naciste, comencé a pensar en algunas cosas de mi vida. Desde que mi madre murió, cada vez veía menos a mi padre. Sé que se sentía afectado, y trabajaba muy duro a causa de eso. Era muy difícil estar tan solo... – Fox notó que su hijo lo miraba con extrañeza. – No me malinterpretes. No estoy resentido con él ni nada por el estilo… es solo que en ocasiones… quisiera haber podido pasar algo más de tiempo de calidad con él. -

- Papá… -

- Pensé en eso cuando Krystal y yo nos casamos. No quería que a mi hijo le faltara su padre. Fue por eso que decidí dejar atrás mis días en el equipo Star Fox. Para poder dedicarme de lleno a ti, y a Krystal. -

- Y dime… ¿no lo extrañas a veces? – preguntó Marcus. – Quiero decir, ese tiempo en el equipo Star Fox. -

- Hmm, mentiría si te dijera que no. – dijo Fox sonriendo. – Hay ocasiones en que quisiera que volvieran esos días. Pero como dije… en este momento, mi familia es lo más importante para mí. No me arrepiento de mi decisión. -

Marcus escuchaba a su padre atentamente. Sonaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Finalmente, tras batallar con sus dudas internas por un rato, finalmente decidió decirle como se sentía.

- Sabes Papá… desde hace tiempo me he estado preguntando, si tú esperabas que yo siguiera con, como podría llamarlo, la tradición. Todo mundo suele decir que yo seré el líder del próximo equipo Star Fox. La verdad… empezaba a preguntarme si realmente eso es lo que quiero hacer… -

- ¿Eso era lo que te inquietaba? Ya veo. Típico de la gente. – Fox se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hijo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, y agachándose un poco para hablarle cara a cara. – Escucha, no tienes por qué sentirte obligado a hacerlo, no te dejes llevar por la presión de los demás. No niego que me sentiría muy feliz al ver a mi hijo seguir mis pasos, pero si quieres hacer algo más con tu vida, entonces está bien. Fue mi decisión continuar con el legado de mi padre. Si tú quieres seguirlo o no, eso depende de ti. Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, yo te apoyaré 100%. -

- ¿En serio lo dices? – Marcus sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Debes hacer lo que te diga tu corazón. –

- ……. Gracias Papá. – El joven vulpino abrazó a su padre, quien también correspondió al abrazo. Todas las dudas que Marcus sentía por fin se habían disipado. Por fin tenía claro qué era lo que quería hacer. – Ya me siento mucho mejor. -

- Me da gusto haberte ayudado. – dijo Fox, finalmente soltando el abrazo. – Ahora, intenta dormir un poco, mañana es un día importante para ti. -

- Tienes toda la razón. Buenas noches. -

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Al día siguiente…_

Marcus iba a bordo del tren que habría de llevarlo a la academia. El viaje se prolongaría otras cuatro horas, y mientras tanto se entretenía con algunas cosas que sus padres le habían dado antes de despedirlo en la estación. Entre ellas, algunas fotografías para que tuviera de recuerdo. Marcus fijó su atención en una donde se encontraba sus padres, junto con Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare y su robot navegador, R.O.B. El equipo Star Fox de su padre, considerados como leyendas. Marcus sonrió al ver la fotografía, y mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo, pensó.

_- Papá…ya lo he decidido. Algún día, me convertiré en un gran piloto como tú. Y formaré al nuevo equipo Star Fox, igual como lo hicieran tú, y mi abuelo. Haré que se sientan orgullosos de mi. Ya lo verás…-_

Marcus sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla. Sin embargo, las esperanzas en su corazón le darían la fuerza para salir adelante. Su padre y abuelo le habían dejado un valioso legado, uno que sin duda se aseguraría de mantener vivo.

**FIN.**

**/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /**

**Notas del Autor:**

Jeje, ¿qué les parece mi primer oneshot? Les diré, me gustan mucho este tipo de historias padre-e-hijo, particularmente porque a mi me faltó una figura paterna. Y también a Fox, hasta cierto punto, por lo que estoy seguro que no querría que su propio hijo tuviera que pasar por eso. Les diré algo, de los finales de Star Fox Command, este fue mi favorito, y realmente espero que lo tomen en cuenta a futuro. Bueno, quienes estén ansiosos por el próximo cap de Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf, hasta que pase mi examen de Cálculo IV empezaré a trabajar en él, aparte que decidí arrancar con otras historias que he pensado desde hace algún tiempo. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
